Drasuruna
Fire|ailments = Fireblight|weaknesses = Dragon|creator = FireBall13}}Drasuruna are small Flying Wyverns, and young Drasugnis. These small monsters are commonly encountered when a Drasugnis is around. Physiology They bear a very similar body shape to a Drasugnis. However, their wings are shorter and yet to have grown fully, they have no red or blue coloring, only gray-ish stripes. They also have no crest. The monster's neck and tail are also shorter. When threatened, their fire sacs glow and burn, showing a red glow through their necks. Behavior Very timid monsters, they flee when a large monster is in the locale. They don't seem to mind small monsters, Hunters and Lynians however, unless provoked. These monsters can also call for their parent if danger has appeared. Even their death cry gets parents running. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Superfamily: Fire Breather Wyvern * Family: Rex Even if they are young, Drasuruna are a monster that has been causing trouble like the Drasugnis. Even if it does it less. Drasuruna are rarely hunted however. Habitat Range Drasuruna share the same habitats as the adult form does. Drasuruna sometimes wander through passages which only they can pass through, which can explain why Drasugnis are widely spread. Ecological Niche These monsters are lower in the food chain, but are capable of self defense. Many monsters that try to prey on a Drasuruna may get burned either by the juvenile or by the parent. Their flames can scorch most monsters with ease, only having trouble with the more fire resistant ones. Drasuruna aren't very capable when it comes to physical conflict, so these monsters tend to flee if the threat comes too close and the monster itself cannot expel flames in time. Drasuruna are at the mercy of most monsters because of this, but they can still get away or call out for aid. The monsters that Drasuruna may be unable to defend against successfully are the likes of Rathalos, Agnaktor, Lavasioth, Uragaan, Gravios, Basarios, and Elder Dragon level monsters. Biological Adaptations What makes Drasuruna different from it's adult counterpart is not just the fact that it is young, but it's special fire sac. This special organ is different from the ones adults have, as it is quite volatile. They can launch flaming balls of fire out of their maws, streams of flame and other similar tricks. While not as good of a fire user as the adult, Drasuruna are also able to emit a loud cry, even upon death. This acts as a way to get the parent running to it's area, and can stun monsters that are sensitive to sound. The monster is also able to dash fast, however it cannot do this for long. The monster cannot fly yet either, due to it's wings being underdeveloped. Moves While it can only be a nuisance, here are some moves that you should be aware of, incase a Drasuruna becomes agro for whatever reason. * Bite - Much like Drasugnis. * Tail Whip - Whips it's tail around. Knocks down hunters. * Fire Breath - Leans back and fires a stream of fire. Flings hunters and deals fire damage. * Fire Ball - Fires a large fireball at a target which then explodes on contact. Flings hunters and deals fire damage. * Ember - Spits a small fire ball at a target. Inflicts fire damage but the hunter does not flinch. * Loud Cry - Emits a loud roar that requires Earplugs to block. Upon doing this move, a Drasugnis will come to the area and will instantly become agro if there is a large monster or hunter in the area. Or if a small monster is near the Drasuruna. It can do this move when killed. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks Drasuruna has no body breaks. Part Effectiveness * It's body in general requires at least orange sharpness to penetrate. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Drasuruna generally ignore small monsters and hunters, but will flee to a corner when a large monster comes. If said monster gets too close, there's a chance they may use Loud Cry. Turf Wars Drasuruna may take part in a turf war with Drasugnis. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Equipment Drasuruna shares it's equipment with Drasugnis. Notes * Drasuruna is based of the Fiery Blowlet, from Hey! Pikmin. It is a juvenile form of the Fiery Blowhog, so it made sense to make this a juvenile Drasugnis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Small Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:FireBall13